Womanizer
by Jenn1244
Summary: A player through and through. Always with a different women every night, until fate steps in and turns his world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Womanizer

Summery: A player through and through. Always with a different girl every night, until fate steps in and turns his world upside down.

Authors Note: This popped in my head the other day and I just couldn't pass up writing it. More updates to Secrets will coming tomorrow too. Hope you all enjoy.

Every night he had a different woman. Every night he would find some unsuspecting woman who thought that the world revolved around him. Each woman was different nothing special about either one of them. All beautiful in there own way. It really didn't matter to him any way he was only after one thing from them any way. He would make them believe they were special and that they had had some kind of connection and that he would give them the world but only leaving them cold and along after he had gotten what he wanted.

Lately he didn't even have to look. They all seemed to find him and he loved it. He relished in the fact that he had so much power over them. He got off on the fact that he could make these women scream his name nightly only to leave when it was over loving the sad tortured look that he saw in there eyes when the realization hit that they were just another notch in his belt.

They would beg and plead with him to stay but he would only just look at them and laugh before turning and leaving and loving the fact that he could hear them cry. This was a game he never tired of playing especially when he was fucking someone new hovering over her whispering words of love that had no meaning to him.

Women couldn't resist him. He was pure sex. Everything about him was perfect. He was there one. The one man they all wanted to spend the rest of there lives with but only to find out later that they didn't really matter to him all. This was his life and he loved every minute of it. Women were just a toy to him. They were only things to him that he could use for a while and then throw away when he was done. Nothing else mattered to him but that one and only goal and that was to have as many women as he could no matter the consequences. He was about to get a really big surprise that would turn his world upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

The Meeting

Authors Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and also added me as there favorite story or there story alert. I'm glad that so many of you liked this story. I've never written anything like this before so I wasn't sure how it would turn out.

Draco arrived at club Vibe around ten looking for someone new to go home with him. Each night a different club so that anyone he brought home with him wouldn't start trouble for him and ruin his fun. Draco scanned the club looking for a new girl to go home with. Draco scanned the club looking at all the withering bodies on the dance floor but not really seeing anyone that caught his eye. Draco started scanning the bar next and that's when he saw her. A beautiful red head with a killer body to match. Draco had found just what he was looking for now all he had to do was make his move and she would be putty in his hands.

Ginny Weasley was sitting at the bar sipping her rum and coke. The only reason Ginny had even come to the club tonight was because she was feeling down from just breaking up with her boyfriend Cedric. They had been dating for two years and Ginny thought everything was fine until she had come home a few days ago to find Cedric in bed with Hermione Granger. After catching them in the act Ginny had kicked Cedric out and told him she never wanted to see him again.

Ginny wasn't looking for a new relationship at all. She was still very hurt by what Cedric had done to her. Ginny was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly jumped off her stool when she felt warm hands wrap around her waist. Draco had been captivated from the moment he saw her sitting at bar. He knew that he had to have her. That's when he had walked over to her wrapping his arms around waist. Draco heard the surprise little yell in her voice at having scared her but that just made this even more fun for him.

Draco loved the feeling of her body all ready and he hadn't even really touched her yet. His body shook with anticipation at being able to have this woman all to himself tonight. Draco felt her stiffen in his embrace and knew he had to act fast or he would miss his chance at his next conquest. He leaned in and whispered in her own only three little words that made her shiver. Ginny had been shocked to feel someone wrap there arms around her and even more surprised by the fact that he seemed so sure that she wouldn't hit him. Ginny had stiffened in his embrace afraid of what he would do to her next but also a little turned on by the fact that this stranger wanted her. The next thing she knew he had whispered dance with me in her ear which had caused her to shiver at his silky sexy voice.

Ginny didn't even think about it she shook her head yes finding that she couldn't find her voice anymore. The only thing she knew she wanted was this man at this very moment. Ginny slid off the stool and turned to face Draco finally. Ginny was stunned by his stunning good looks. He was pure sex and she knew he could be dangerous but she just didn't seem to care. Ginny couldn't stop staring at Draco and those gorgeous silver eyes that made her feel like he could see into her soul. Draco smiled at her before leading her to the dance floor. Once out on the dance floor Draco turned Ginny away from him and crushing her back to his chest so that she could feel what she was doing to him. Draco again wrapped his arms around her waist and started to grind to the music.

Ginny was lost in the sensation she had never felt anything like this before. Cedric had never made her feel like this in fact no man had ever had this much of an effect on her until now. Draco had to have this woman soon because if he didn't he was going to lose his mind from the sensation of it all. Ginny knew she wanted him and could feel that he wanted her so she made up her mind that she was going to have him. Ginny managed to turn in his arms and look up in to his eyes and see the desire burning in them only for her. Ginny then looked at those soft lips and couldn't stop herself from leaning in and kissing him with some much passion. When there lips had touched they both had felt that bolt of electricity that shot through them. Draco moaned at the feel of her body and the way she kissed with so much intensity.

They continued kissing and touching any where they could loving how the other responded to the simplest little touches. Draco was taken aback by this woman she was so responsive to anything he did and he couldn't get enough of her touch and her taste was amazing. They finally pulled apart looking at each other through hooded lust filled eyes both knowing they wanted more. Ginny looked at Draco not knowing whether to act on what she was feeling or let him slip away. The thought of him not touching her again made her feel cold and Ginny knew what she needed to do. "Come home with me tonight." That was all Ginny needed to say to Draco before he grabbed her hand and led her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been playing each other the whole night at the club and it had continued on the car ride to Ginny's flat. They had barely made it out of the club when all they wanted to do was just take each other right there in front of everyone. The drive home was even more fun while she rubbed his erection through his dress pants making him swerve the car nearly driving off the road.

They had barely made it in to the drive way before they were attacking each other with kisses filled with so much hunger and longing for each other. They only broke apart long enough to get out of the car and run for the door. Ginny fumbled with her keys trying to get the key in to the door lock while he nibbled on her ear making her efforts even harder. Finally she got the key in to the lock and turned the door knob pushing them both through the door and kicking it closed behind him.

There kissing resumed and they started ripping each others clothes off so that they could feel each others skin and finally have no barriers between them. They both moaned at the feel of each other finally being able to explore each other like they had wanted to all day. He kissed along her jaw line and down her neck while his hands found her breasts kneading them with his gentle touch. She arched her back at the feel of his hands on her breasts loving the feel of him touching her like this. He kissed the rest of the way down her neck to the valley of her breasts giving each one the attention they deserved. She was moaning his name with each flick of his tongue on her sensitive skin.

He trailed more kisses down her body and slid his hands up and down the insides of her thighs but not touching where he knew she wanted. She whimpered at not being touched where she needed it the most. She pushed her hips more forward hoping to get any kind of contact but he just kept teasing her instead. She growled her frustration at not getting what she wanted only to have him smile up at her, his eyes full of mischief and lust. He couldn't wait any longer he needed to taste her he also needed to be inside her but he wanted to give her the pleasure she deserved first.

He brought his face back down to her sex and started licking her clit like a starving man. He loved the taste of her it reminded him of honey and something that was uniquely her. His tongue swept along her slit causing her to moan and put her leg over his shoulder so that he had better access to her glistening pussy. He kneaded her ass while burying his tongue in her pussy. She held his head in place loving how good he was making her feel with each sweep of his very talented tongue. He sucked and licked her clit bringing her closer to orgasm. She was so close she could feel it building until finally she saw stars and screamed out her release. He licked her greedily getting every last drop of her cum not wanting to waste a drop.

When she finally came back down from her high, she looked down to see his smiling face. He stood up and kissed her again letting her taste herself, which only turned her on more. She pulled away from there kiss giving him an impish look, she wanted to return the favor and she wanted to tease him just as bad as he had to her. She looked at him one last time before getting on her knees in front of him and taking his cock in to her tiny hand and stroking him very slowly causing him to moan and whimper in frustration that she was going so slowly.

He knew that this was his punishment for teasing her just moments before but he didn't think he could stand another minute if she didn't take him in her mouth all ready. He tried thrusting his hips to get her attention but she just ignored him instead and continued her steady slow pace. He couldn't take it anymore he needed her to suck his cock now. Giving her a look that he hoped looked like he wasn't begging but one that would get her attention to do what he wanted.

She looked up to see the plea in his eyes and couldn't torture him anymore. She took him slowly in to her mouth to tease him just a little bit more. She heard him hiss the farther she took him in until she had all most all of it in to her mouth.

She looked up to see the plea in his eyes and couldn't torture him anymore. She slowly licked her lips in a sensual way as she pulled his throbbing cock towards her mouth, he looked down at her with anticipation in his eyes. She then opened her mouth and gently flicked the tip of her tongue on the head of his cock, then finally taking him fully in her mouth.

Draco moaned at the feel of her finally taking him in her mouth. Draco had been with many women but this woman was making him feel things he didn't know were possible to feel. He didn't even know her and all ready his whole body ached for this woman.

Ginny was enjoying making Draco squirm she loved having power over him which is something she never had with anyone before tonight. Ginny had never been this bold with anyone before in her life but something about Draco was starting a fire in her that she had never felt before. Draco was enjoying the feel of Ginny's mouth on him but he needed more he needed to be inside her. Draco didn't like to beg but he needed her now. "Ginny god please I need to be inside you now." Ginny looked up from what she was doing and saw the longing in Draco's eyes and couldn't hold back any more.

"Take me up stairs." Was the only reply that Ginny gave.


End file.
